


Old Love.

by AnnaZanna9



Series: Robert MacCready [3]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Holding, Love, Lovers, Masturbation, Sex, Sexy, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 23:47:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6880468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaZanna9/pseuds/AnnaZanna9





	Old Love.

Robert lay in the hospital bedroom he was in, a horribly uncomfortable bed he was lying in feeling like his back was breaking while living through the excruciating pain of the gunshot he'd gotten in his stomach, Lisa told him that the doctor stated Robert had been shot through the lower ribs grazing his stomach and his kidney.  
Robert rubbed his left side feeling the throbbing pain of the tight bandages wrapped around him, he looked to his right where a small pan lay full of small bloody shards of the bullet that entered his body, he saw the blood dripping off the side of the pan, he heard it slapping the floor, he'd realized it was so strangely quiet in the room, he suddenly heard his own heart beating, he felt the strange pounding of it as if he were scared or dying.  
Robert began feeling lightheaded and his eyelids became very heavy, he suddenly heard a voice that was blurred as he was fainting, it sounded like Lucy, she said. "Hold on please Robert." Robert closed his eyes and as he did he saw someone approach his side and grasp his hand as he wondered off into a fainted deep sleep.  
Robert woke feeling worse than before, he felt nauseous now and his sight blurred horridly, he felt a weight lying on his chest, he saw a red headed woman lying on his chest sleeping, Robert breathed quietly as to try and not wake her he felt strange having her sleeping here but yet it was strangely comforting. Robert turned the woman's head just barely enough to identify her, it was Lucy, after not seeing this almost stranger for almost two years she still choose to sleep on top of him, maybe she liked him more than he thought.  
Robert shook Lucy awake she stretched her arms wide out and embraced him as she woke, she said. "You're actually awake, I was afraid when I woke I wasn't going to here your heart beating anymore." Robert smiled and said. "I thought you didn't like me that much." Lucy's face reddened and she said. "Maybe I do." Lucy touched her hand to Robert's face, making his heart race, Lucy then said. "Me and a friend found you out in an old building just lying there, in and old screwed up bed, someone did a horrible extraction of those shards." Robert sat and remembered the strange quiet room he'd been in but he never thought it was an old house, the gunners just left him there to rot. Robert placed his hand on Lucy's back, he looked down at her as he played with her silky red hair, she placed her hand over his heart, she felt the strong beating, she moved her leg just over his groin and said. "I think I'm thinking a bit inappropriately about you." Robert sat up embracing her and said. "Me too." Lucy kissed Robert's forehead, she felt the slight sweat on his body, she noticed his breathing increasing, she placed her hand on the crotch of his pants feeling his erection growing.  
Robert moaned slightly as she started unbuckling his jeans, he felt how close her hands were to him, how close she was to comforting him for reality instead of inside his head.  
Robert lifted Lucy in his arms and placed her on the bed they were on, she stared at him as he uncovered himself allowing her to see his whole body, he began unbuttoning Lucy's shirt he soon noticed she hadn't had a bra on, he quickly pulled off the leggings Lucy was wearing and he crawled over top of her. Lucy felt the curves of his body suddenly sweaty and naked, she kissed his lips, Robert kissed Lucy's stomach making his way down, he licked his finger and placed it between her legs, he began rubbing circles around her clit she arched her back he kissed up and down her body, he began applying more pressure to his massages, making Lucy gasp, Robert shifted his body till his face met hers, he filled her up with himself, she felt the warmth and thickness of his penis, she wrapped her arms around his body grasping his shoulders tightly, Robert licked Lucy's neck and bit her making her moan, Robert thrusted harder and faster making her whine, he kissed her neck and said. "You like that?" Lucy moaned heavily as he thrust into her, he kissed her neck again and grasped her breast in his hand, he felt the soft mounds of them and began pulling at her nipples, he rubbed them hardly, feeling them get harder and warmer as he toured them, he found himself getting a relaxing sensation as he came inside her, Lucy grasped his side tightly making him hiss, she removed her hands and said. "Oh I forgot about that." Robert rested his head on her chest and said breathlessly. "It's okay, I'm okay, you're what I'm worried about right now." Lucy kissed Robert's sweaty head, she played with his hair an occasionally kissing his head now and then, Robert grasped Lucy's hand and said. "I believe I acted a bit inappropriately." Lucy chuckled and said. "No, you were perfect." Lucy kissed Robert's head again, as he caught up with his breath he feel asleep and felt as if he were safe for once he actually felt happy, just lying at his weakest with the gorgeous naked woman beneath him.


End file.
